


white roses red blood

by Ghostmamma



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostmamma/pseuds/Ghostmamma
Summary: alexanders life has gone way down hill but things change when he meets a charming and mysterious southerner.





	1. in love with death

Alex’s life was a mess, his son was dead his wife left him and took everything. All he had left was his wallet a couple outfits and his shoes, he didn’t have a house, he didn’t have a family and he didn’t have a lover. He walked though the streets sleep deprived and weak “guess there's only one thing left to do…drink myself to death.” He walked across the street into a bar, the only person in there was the bar tender. Alex pulled out his money “give me the strongest thing you’ve got!” the bar tender pulled out a glass bottle off the shelf pouring a glass for Alex and in a couple hours of nonstop drinking Alex wasn’t feeling so bad anymore. He was mumbling and his skin felt as if it were made out of glitter, everything was blurry, blurry enough not to notice the man walking into the bar. As he came closer his vision began to focus and he noticed the features, he was tall with a mound of coyly dark brown hair and caramel colored skin. When he sat next to Alex he noticed his brown eyes locked with Alex's he was lost in them until the man spoke “evening darlin~”. He snapped out of it slightly blushing ‘he has a southern accent…wheres he from?' he thought. After a couple more sips of alcohol Alex was back to his drunken state except this time he was having a conversation with this man, he didn’t even know him and before he knew it he was stumbling through the dark streets and the only thing keeping him standing was his hand rested on this mans broad shoulders and and his hands wrapped around him. Alex looked up at him “I n-never aaaasskkked what y-your name wasssss” the tall man looked down at him smirking “Thomas Jefferson.” The words rolled off his tongue like silk and maybe if he hadn’t been drunk he would have noticed he had fangs. As the night went on Alex was too drunk to notice anything like being guided into Thomas’s house, or being pulled into his arms. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed during their make out session Thomas bit him, in retrospect he should have noticed the pain as Thomas sucked Alex's crimson blood but, he just couldn’t find himself pulling away from Thomas’s grasp, he wanted to be with to him, he liked how the other man held him close. The rest of the night Thomas held Alex tightly as Alex slowly fell asleep in his arms.


	2. your blood is my drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Thomas are not the your average couple, they have a...different way of showing affection

It was all a blur when Alex started to wake up, he had a sharp pain in his gums. It was confusing but the moment he met eyes with that perfect hypnotic gaze and Thomas’s arms perfectly wrapped around him, Alex was like putty in his hands. Now Thomas never wanted to trick this handsome man but well.. A few months ago, Thomas was turned and he was just scraping by when it came to blood. You see, most vampires found a cute human to “claim”. You turned them, using the cute newly formed vampire as your personal blood bag and all you had to do was take care of their hunger. That meant Thomas sometimes had to let the cutie drink a little from his wrist or something. It was easy. Besides, Thomas had a hypnotic gaze he typically used to calm the other down when he panicked. It was about a week into this endeavor and Thomas was reading when Alex stumbled into the room, climbing onto Thomas’s lap without saying anything. “Gums hurt” he complained quietly, nuzzling close to the other for attention. The cutie seemed to crave attention, Thomas admittedly liked it, he liked being needed. Of course, he still felt guilty about messing with Alex’s mind… and of course tricking him in the first place, but Alex didn’t know that. Thomas smirked and held the little cuties hips stroking over them his hands and placed a lightly kiss to his forehead. "Cutie~" He nibbled on Alex's neck with so much love. Thomas just loved to shower him with attention and kisses. "Let me see them~" he opened Alex’s mouth. "You have such cute little fangs~" Alex let out a small giggle at the sweet attention he craved. He rubbed his tongue over of the fangs, smiling sweetly up at Thomas. "Thank you Tommy!" he squealed in an adorable fashion, already feeling better from the attention. Thomas smirked widely and watched that beautiful tongue run over top of his fangs "Oh Ally such a small mouth and cute little tongue~" He teased again and raised a brow. Alex felt his cheeks warm up at the teasing. "You always call me cute and little Alex" he replied, letting out a small giggle. Thomas looked down at him "Cause it's true and I love it~!!" He hugged him tight suddenly and licked at Alex's neck, feeling over his little fangs and felt one pierce his finger tip "Drink~" Alex made a small noise as the other pricked his finger on his fangs. The smell of the other's plasma was driving him wild. The smaller man wasn't thinking as he ran his tongue over the normal spot on Thomas's wrist he drank from. It wasn't long before he was starting to drink from his wrist. Thomas relaxed his body so Alex got the good stuff easily and moaned feeling his little tongue.  
Alex continued to drink the rich blood, body relaxing as he was full. When he was done, he pulled back, licking up the last of his fix from the bite marks. He smiled contently, snuggling back into Thomas’s lap. "Thank you Thomas~". "It's no problem baby boy~" he growled lovingly "Now daddy's turn~?" He smirked and licked at Alex’s neck knowing this gave him sexual pleasure in some way. Alex let out a low moan, a wave of pleasure washing over him from the gesture. He nodded, tilting his neck to leave it fully exposed. "Please?~" he asked, hoping to make Thomas happy. Thomas smirked his fangs showing as he suddenly bit Alex harshly and started to drink up his plasma, God Thomas's body was throbbing with the intense pleasure. Alex let out an instant moan as he his neck was bit into. "T-th Thomas~" he murmured, gripping onto Thomas's shoulder. Thomas pushed his fangs deeper into Alex’s neck drinking up as much of his rich blood as he could. After couple more seconds he slowly pulled out his fangs licking the last drops of blood off, he smirked at Alex “Thanks darlin~”. Alex was breathing heavily eyes wide open and pupils dilated, Thomas noticed his shock and pulled him deeper into his chest nuzzling the top of his head. Alex finally snapped out of this instantly melting into Thomas’s chest “I love you Tommy.” He said shakily. Thomas picked up the book from before and started reading “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was short and bad its my first story and im probably gonna look back at it in a year and vomit but thats improvement. i know im going to make more than two chapters but im not sure how many so dont think it ends right here


End file.
